


One Good Movie Kiss

by howlinghalls



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlinghalls/pseuds/howlinghalls
Summary: An angel and a demon meet on Eden's eastern wall.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	One Good Movie Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this was a sort of challenge from a discord server but also the product of me wondering how the book would've gone if crowley had asked aziraphale out less than 100 words in. title, of course, from "nobody" by mitski

It was a nice day.

All the days had been nice. The angel of the Eastern Gate was almost getting the hang of the passage of time. It had been a nice day, but it was starting to rain a little. The angel extended his wing to cover the little serpent that had slid up to him a minute ago. 

“I’m sorry,” he said politely. “What was it you were saying?”

“I _said,_ would you like to go out with me sometime?” asked the serpent.

“Oh. Yes,” said the angel, whose name was Aziraphale.

“I think you’re very handsome, to be honest,” said the serpent. “I mean, when I first saw you standing up here, and I was all the way down there, I couldn’t see you very well, but my first thought was: gosh, he’s handsome, I’ll go up and talk to him. Lucky you didn’t smite me on the spot.”

“Well, that would have been rude. And thank you,” Aziraphale accepted. “You look quite nice yourself. Your scales are quite shiny, you know. And they change colors if you turn this way or that way.”

“Iridescence,” the serpent said proudly. He had invented it himself. His name was Crawly, but he was thinking of changing it. Crawly wasn’t very him. He told the angel so.

“What would you change it to?”

“I’m not sure yet. Call me Crawly for now and I’ll let you know if I think of something better.”

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments.

“Do you think it’s odd I’m a snake?” Crawly asked in a moment of self-doubt.

“What? No,” said Aziraphale, truthfully. “Frankly, I think that stripe on your back is a lovely shade of blue.”

“If you say so,” Crawly said. “I’d like to try being Them-shaped, though, just to see what all the fuss is about. They’re made in His image, you know.”

“I know. They do have nice forms, don’t they? Especially Adam. Although the spine leaves something to be desired—or perhaps that’s just _my_ corporation. Anyway,” Aziraphale said, “I think you should try it once; they are solidly-designed creatures.”

“Alright,” Crawly agreed. “Here I go.”

He grew and grew, scales melting into soft skin, and ended up close enough to human that no one would notice unless they looked very closely. 

Aziraphale was looking very closely. He was glued to the spot—metaphorically, as glue hadn’t been invented yet, and he noticed each one of Crawly’s snakey eccentricities as he spun around in a little ta-da gesture. His eyes, for one, were full yellow, no sclera, and slitted. He had a few too many ribs, a few too many vertebrae. He was terribly skinny, with sharp cheekbones that jutted out harshly, like his hipbones did. He looked nothing at all like Adam, in whom Aziraphale first discovered human beauty, so he certainly shouldn’t have been beautiful. But, oddly, he was.

“Er. Something wrong?” Crawly said. “Your face—”

“Yes, I know,” Aziraphale said abruptly. His face felt hot. “It’s only…”

Crawly’s soft-looking mouth twisted in disappointment as the rain began plastering his dark hair to the sides of his face. “I did it wrong, didn’t I.”

“No! No, not at all! On the contrary, I was going to say that you were very handsome as well.”

“Oh. Er.” Crawly’s slit-pupils widened slightly. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Aziraphale replied, sincerely hoping he wouldn’t. “You said you wanted to go out with me, then?”

“Yeah,” Crawly said. “Yeah, I do.”

“When?”

“Now, I suppose.”

Aziraphale was suddenly nervous. His gaze slid from Crawly to the particularly uninteresting masonry of the East-facing wall. “Are you sure it’s alright?” he asked. “It’s only that you’re a demon, and I’m…”

“I’m not sure,” Crawly replied. “To be honest, I’m not sure if He’s keeping such a close eye anymore.”

“Oh,” said Aziraphale. “Oh, no, that’s—Adam and Eve; I do hope that sword will be enough.” Date forgotten, both of them turned to watch the young humans retreat into the rainy desert. 

“Sword?” Crawly said suddenly. “ _The_ sword? Your flaming sword?”

Aziraphale frowned. “There’s no need to act like I’m a complete—”

“Oh, goodness, no!” Crawly looked embarrassed. “No, I just thought it was nice, that’s all. Good of you.”

“Surely not what Heaven intended when they issued it,” Aziraphale said with a little self-deprecating laugh. 

“No, probably not what They wanted, but… That’s why I was surprised. Wouldn’t see anyone else on your side doing something like that. It’s _kind._ ”

“Do you really think so?”

“‘Course, angel.” Crawly smiled beatifically, and Aziraphale believed him.

Adam and Eve disappeared into the rainstorm as the odd fellows upon the wall watched. Aziraphale gave Crawly a sidelong glance, and started as he realized that Crawly was staring at him. Good manners hadn’t been invented yet, either, so Aziraphale didn’t say anything about it. He only leaned over quickly, closed his eyes, and pressed his mouth against Crawly’s. 

(He was right: it _was_ soft.) 

Crawly’s mouth was soft and wet from the rain, and Aziraphale wanted nothing more than to keep his own mouth exactly where it was, possibly for several hours. Only he had some measure of restraint. He stayed there for a few heartbeats, neither of them moving a muscle, and then pulled away.

“What was that?” Crawly whispered. His pupils were almost entirely blown out.

It was the sixty-fourth kiss ever. (Adam and Eve had been delighted to discover the act.)

“Er. Haven’t you seen them do it?” Aziraphale said, trying not to blush. “I think you’re meant to do it to someone you like. They seem to like each other quite a lot, anyway.”

“You like me?”

He seemed so earnest that Aziraphale melted. “I think so,” he said. “I’m enjoying our conversation. Does this count as going out? We haven’t gone anywhere.”

Crawly shrugged shyly. “It counts if we want it to, I think,” he offered.

“Well, I suppose that’s alright, then.”

They looked over the endless sea of sand, and Aziraphale cleared his throat. “Do you think we could be friends?”

“Why couldn’t we? They are friends, and they only met each other a few weeks ago.”

“But they were made for each other. We are an angel and a demon.”

Crawly shrugged. “Same stock, at any rate.”

The angel wanted to agree, but he was afraid. He had been told to obey, seen firsthand what would happen if you didn’t. Surely— _surely_ making friends with a demon was against the rules. But surely so was kissing one and Aziraphale hadn’t been struck down for that.

“I’m not going to tempt you,” Crawly offered. “Even though I think I’m pretty terrific at it.”

“I’m sure you are, my dear,” Aziraphale replied, a bit absently. Would He care? Well… maybe. But would He even see? Probably not. “You’re right; it couldn’t possibly hurt anything for us to be friends.”

Crawly grinned. “Terrific,” he said again; he had only learned the word last week and he liked the way it felt in his mouth. Also, he _felt_ terrific. “That means you’re my best friend, you know,” he added slyly, prodding the angel’s arm with one pointy elbow.

“We must keep in touch, in that case.”

“What do you mean?”

Aziraphale fidgeted with his hands for a moment. “Well, the humans have gone off, and… I was told to _guard_ them, you know. I can’t do that from all the way up here.”

“Ah.”

“Yes,” said Aziraphale gently.

“Can’t I come with you?” Crawly asked. “All they told me to do was get up here and make some trouble.”

“That would be dangerous, Crawly. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that my side doesn’t want me hanging around a demon all the time. We can meet now and then, but... but for you to come with me...” Aziraphale looked wretched. “No, that wouldn’t do at all.” 

Crawly looked at the rain.

“No,” he said, sobering up. “I suppose not.”


End file.
